


Just roll with it (A little TLC)

by WinryWeiss



Series: We’re starting over at One! (Doof 101) [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doof 101, F/M, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Mute!Perry, Post-Canon, School Dance, Self-Indulgent, human!Perry AU, not MML compliant, pre-“O.W.C.A. Files”, school shenanigans, sitcom-like situations, “Doof 101” AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: In which the school dance is constantly teetering on the edge of disaster.Well, maybe notconstantly, but the most accident-prone teacher acting as a supervisor is certainly a safety hazard.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Monty Monogram
Series: We’re starting over at One! (Doof 101) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Perryshmirtz Valentine's Day 2021





	Just roll with it (A little TLC)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on MML episode “School Dance”.  
> The cast of MML send their apologies, but they were unable to attend this silly little story.

All things considered the school dance had been going smoothly.

No alien invasion, no swarm of agents (O.W.C.A.’s or otherwise), no former villainous colleagues hell-bent on revenge (that was actually pretty funny episode), no science gone wrong with disastrous consequences.

_So far._

Monty furtively checked doctor Doofenshmirtz again. The reformed evil scientist in the pristine white lab coat stood out like a sore thumb amongst the crowd of high-schoolers. He was leaning against the gym wall next to the refreshment table, the cup of fruit punch in his hand a mere decoy. Monty never saw him sip nor refill the permanently full cup.

“Director Lang thought he would be punishing dad by making him supervise this event,” Vanessa explained, glaring at her father.

He merrily waved at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned back at her date. “And guess what?”

“Your dad saw this as a perfect opportunity to supervise you?” Monty maintained a serious expression, even though he was amused by the mere notion of the chaos unbound that is Heinz Doofenshmirtz trying to control a bunch of unruly teenagers.

She snapped her fingers at him in agreement. “I’m expecting a spectacular catastrophe _any time now_.”

“Oh, come on. It’s not like your dad plans to blow out the whole school.”

She looked at her date, her expression voicing her disbelief. “ _Hello?_ I know every member of the fire department by name due to how often they have to stop at dad’s flat.”

“I’ve heard that an explosion at DEI has its own emergency code,” chuckled Monty.

Vanessa chuckled as well. “Wouldn’t surprise me.”

The band finally finished the dragging slow song and moved on to something lively upbeat.

“So, want to dance? Unless your dad would have objections?”

“ _He’d better not._ ”

Monty recognised threat when he heard one.

Heinz observed her daughter and young Monogram on the dance floor.

Perry tapped him on the shoulder. When he got his attention, he signed: _Shouldn’t you look after others as well?_

“I know, I know,” Heinz pouted. “I’m just making sure he wouldn’t do anything untoward to my princess.”

Perry rolled his eyes, but an amused smirk settled on his features. As if Monty, of all people, would try anything untoward. But he had to admit, Vanessa wiping the floor with his boss’ son would certainly liven up the party. The school dance was a little dull, in his opinion. But he was the first to admit that he was spoiled by the spectacular parties his nephews could organise.

The band blew an amp.

“Sorry, guys, we’ll fix it right away,” announced the singer as the guitarist was about to plug the amp’s electric wire in a power strip.

Heinz absentmindedly stated: “You might not want to…”

The power strip sparkled and the gym was engulfed in darkness.

“… use a 10-watt power strip for a 50-watt line,” Heinz finished. “All right!” he raised his voice, drowning out the mumbling and giggling of teens. “Keep calm, everybody, I’m going to look for the fuse box.” He navigated amongst the crowd of teens by memory, heading out of the gym hall to the utility room. He moved through the dark with almost cat-like agility, or at least he would have been, had the high-schoolers remained in their place.

He collided with several teens, stepping on their feet or accidentally hitting them with his elbows. It elicited mostly amused protests and claims that they definitely aren’t the fuse box he’s looking for.

He bumped into the serving trolley, sending it forward. “On the bright side, you don't have to see the wreckage,” Heinz mumbled to himself.

Vanessa groaned. “ _Dad_ , is that you? I can’t see through the haze of my own demise.”

“Yep! Don’t be overdramatic, ladybug, I’ll fix it.”

“Oh no, no, no! You’ll just make it wor-” she sighed, realising that he was already out of earshot. “Nevermind. I guess everything that can go wrong already has.” Sound of shattering glass proved her conclusion biased. “Hm,” she concluded, “ _I stand corrected._ ”

Perry pulled out his fedora. He smacked his lips, stuffed the hat back and whipped out night-vision goggles.

Time to repair the wreckage in Heinz’ wake.

And to brighten up the party a bit.

After all, he learned the art of party-making from the best.

“And... lights!” Heinz turned on the switch, lighting up the gym again.

The students cheered.

Monty whistled. “This looks so much better.”

Onto the light pointing on the beady curtain that imitated a waterfall had been attached a sheet of blue crepe paper, enhancing the impression of flowing water. Ribbons decorated the seats. The banner proudly announcing the theme of the dance now floating above the dance floor, suspended by several pearly-coloured balloons. Broken ice sculptures were arranged to a display of a post-battle scene, the headless cupid holding a tray with prefilled cups of fruit punch instead of his trademarked bow.

Vanessa hummed in agreement. She scanned the crowd for the unmistakable teal hair, and when she caught Perry’s eyes, she gave him a thumb up.

He grinned and mock saluted with two fingers.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Monty smiled at their antics.

“Okay, sorry, um,” asked the guitarist, a thin wisp of smoke still rising from his hair, “does anybody here play the guitar? I kinda cannot feel my fingers…”

“Doctor D!” yelled somebody.

“Yeah, Doctor D!” agreed somebody else.

“Your dad can play the guitar?” asked Monty.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. “It would be easier to list instruments that my dad cannot play.” She waited for a beat. “Flute and theremin, for your information.”

Heinz returned to a crowd of high-schoolers chanting his name. He has dealt with enraged mobs before and was in no rush to repeat such experience. But instead of thrown garbage and stones, he had been handed a guitar.

“Could you, Doctor D?” asked the singer sheepishly. “Our guitarist is… a little stunned.”

“Why not,” shrugged Heinz. “What are we playing?”

The crowd exploded with cheers.

“You know,” said Monty as he twirled Vanessa on the dance floor, “You Doofenshmirtzes sure are _something_.”

“Took you long enough to notice,” she pecked him on the cheek.

He grinned and dipped her to kiss her properly.

Perry was leaning on the wall safely away from the cluster of dancing high-schoolers. With a soft smile on his lips, he was observing his partner _absolutely owning_ the stage. He might have had different plans for the night of Vanessa’s school dance, but he learned to roll with the unpredictability of living with Doof. The evening turned out great, they didn’t need to call the fire brigade, Vanessa and Monty were enjoying themselves and Heinz…

Performing on the stage, drawing all the attention to himself and putting a smile on everybody’s faces, the former nuisance of Tri-State Area was a sight to behold.

If Perry’s lucky, he might even get to kiss him underneath the fake waterfall.


End file.
